To Love is to Bury
by Resident Evil Chick95
Summary: Rebecca was sent to a new Army base, because of her dad's job, in Louisiana. What happened was something she never excepted.


_To Love is to Bury_

6,000 years ago in an African Kingdom, a thing called Voodoo was born. It was formed by a religious cult group that had dipped their fingers into Black Magic. Voodoo was used as a torment for those who didn't use it. It made Hougan, a male voodoo priest; a Mambo, female priests; and a Bokor, which is the most powerful voodoo priest that there is, he is said to be powered by the Loa, the evil spirits. People who used Voodoo would use Ojai-board, dolls, charms, candles, and circles.

When they took people from the Africa Kingdom to the Caribbean Island and the slave trades began in Haiti, the began to notice a huge outbreak of voodoo broke out. Then voodoo began to spread to America, and worked it's way to North America. It was big in New Orleans, Louisiana. It was there that an a cures began. It was said that a Voodoo Bokor was "killing people", but they didn't stay dead. The "dead" were being used as slaves, much like the people from the Africa Kingdom had been. The Bokor's name was Pedro Cerrano. Before his arrest, in which he was found guilty of "killing of people", he wrote a book of how he done it, the spell and the "Zombie Powder" that he had used to make the zombie slaves.

60 years ago, a group of witches created a cult group. The built a two story house, so they could all live there, and a huge basement, in which they had a special room, which remanded locked until every Monday and Thursday. They felt that there was a lot of power there, that is why they built it there. They found the book that the Bokor Pedro Cerrano had wrote before his death. The went to find people that they didn't like and used his spell and "Zombie Powder" on them. So t hey used their zombie slaves for all there dirty work and cleaning. They thought they had the high life, till 30 years later, the magically vanished. The curse disappeared along with the cult group.

Present day… "Are you getting packed?" Rebecca's mom asked.

"Yes, mother." Rebecca and her five year old sister, Sherry, said in unison.

"Good, 'cause we're out of here in three more days."

"But mom, I don't want to leave. All my friends are here; same with my school. I'm going to be going to be a senior after tomorrow. I want to graduate with my class."

"I'm sorry Rebecca. It's not going to happen. You know it's your dad's job. We're going to Louisiana." Rebecca's dad had been in the army all of her life. She was use to getting shipped around. This time though it was different. She had grown every found of this place. They had lived there for eight years, the longest they had ever stayed at one place. She was popular, cheerleading caption, best of the track team, and star student. She didn't want to lose any of that. She was a military brat, wanting to grow up into the police force. She stands 5' 3", with short brown hair, slender figure, and weighting a total of 83 lbs..

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to move in with grandma and grandpa."

"No your not. Your coming with us"

"But, I want to graudate here, with all my friends. Can't we just wait another year."

"Honey, You know we can't do that."

The next day was the last day of school. Rebecca invited all of her friends, the track team, and cheer team over to say good-bye and that she would miss them. She hugged every one of them. "Just two days now till I leave. I'm going to miss all of you, guys." Everyone cried and hugged. Then Rebecca had her two closest friends, Jill and Claire sleep over.

"So where you going again, Rebecca?" Jill asked Jill and Rebecca had been friends even before Claire came into the picture. Claire came a two years after Rebecca had moved to California.

"Louisiana."

"Why don't you ask to live with your grandparents, or just go live with them." Claire asked.

"Because, Your not allowed." Rebecca said mimicking her mother voice. Claire and Jill laughed at her.

"Oh my God, you sounded right like your mom."

"Guess I did, He he." Rebecca giggled. "You, guys are going to come visit me when I'm in Louisiana, right?"

"Of course. Honey, what makes you think we'd just leave our best friend behind?"

"I didn't think you would, but I was just checking to make sure."

"Well, of course. We love you, Rebecca. We'd come with you if we could." Rebecca pulled her friends into a huge group hug.

"Rebecca, Come on now. Moving truck is here."

"I'm not going!"

"Rebecca Lynn Marie! Get your skinny butt down HERE!"

"NO!"

'Rebecca, come on please. Your friends can come and see you whenever you want them to come over. It's summer time anyways."

"And what of school?"

"Your going to a new school."

"But, I worked so hard for all this! If I go to a new school, I'll be a nothing" Rebecca broke down crying.

"That's not true. You're an amazing person. You'll get all this back, plus a ton of new friends."

"But why would I want that if I already have all that here."

"What about a boyfriend? You don't have one of them."

"I don't want one."

"Why not?"

"They only drag you down." After awhile Rebecca finally came down the stairs. After about another hour they managed to get her in the vehicle.

The trip from California to Louisiana was a long and boring one. Rebecca's dad drove, while her mother slept. Rebecca listen to her Ipod the whole ride, while Sherry asked "Are we there yet?" a million and one times. The house they had bought was bigger then the old house. It was a two story house, complete with a basement.

"We're here!" Rebecca's dad said.

"Oh Joy. This place looks ready to fall apart. Did you really buy a condemned house?"

"Rebecca!" Her mother cried out in surprise.

"What it does. How old is this place anyways?"

"It's been here before the base was put in forty years ago."

'So then it's not that old? Just looks it."

"Right." Her dad said as he parked the moving truck.

"Mommy, can I choose my own room?" Sherry asked.

"Of course you can, Honey."

As Rebecca and her family moved the boxes and unpacked them, Rebecca took notice to the stuff that had been left behind. "Mom. Dad. There still stuff here."

"Well that's good. Less we have to worry about then. Why don't you take Sherry upstairs, so she can pick her room awhile?"

"Rebecca, I want this room." Sherry said after a while of going room to room.

"Well, lets go tell mom and dad that."

Once all the boxes were unpacked and put at a decent place, Rebecca decided to check out the rest of the house. She got down stairs and looked at it "Oh my God, it's like an apartment." She spoke to herself out loud, then ran back up the steps. "Mom! Dad!" Rebecca was excited for the first time since she found out they had to move.

"What is it?"

"I found my room!"

"Your room?"

"Yeah, I want the basement."

"The basement? Why on earth?"

"It's like it's own apartment down there. Plus Sherry got to pick her room. It'll make me very happy. PLEASE!" Her parents could resist. They had seen their oldest daughter mope around for almost two months.

"Oh alright. If it'll make you happy."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rebecca literally was jumping for joy, she went over and hugged and kissed her parents.

"We're just happy to see you to see you finally happy about something." Her mother replied as she hugged and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

With school soon starting, Rebecca decided to have her friends, Jill and Claire, come over. They helped her set up her room and the rest of her apartment down in the basement. They went out and bought stuff for her bedroom, bathroom, and living room. "Rebecca?"

"Yeah, Jill?"

"Where's that door go to" Claire had already dosed off, so it was just Jill and Rebecca awake.

"Ummm, don't know. Couldn't get it opened."

"Don't you have a key for it?"

"Nope, none of the keys worked with it."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, it bothers me about what's back there though and why none of the keys work with it at all."

"That's a little odd. Next time we come over, I'll bring my lock pick with me."

"Alright, sounds good to me. Maybe it'll open with that then."

"If not, there is a major problem."

"Or something that is just to remain hidden? This place was here at least twenty years before the base ever arrived."

"Ever check out the history of it?"

"No, it never crossed my mind. Perhaps once school starts I can check into it."

"I can't believe we go back to school in less then a month."

"I know, we'll still hang though. On weekends right?"

'Of course. It's not the same since you have left."

"I know. Glad you two came to help me out with everything."

"We wouldn't let you do this alone, but we do have to go back tomorrow."

"Wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me too."

"Me three." Claire had awoken and gave a little guilty smile. "Sorry. Fell asleep there. Energy drink wore me out. Hate that."

"Think we all do." Rebecca answered.

"Oh, before we forget. Claire and myself made you something."

"You didn't have to do anything like that for me." Rebecca said as Claire got up and walked over to her packed bag and pulled out a large thing. It was neatly folded and had a ribbon tied around it.

"It's a blanket. It has all of us on it, and also memorizes from back home." Rebecca unfolded the blanket. It had a big picture of the three of them in the middle, and then smaller pictures from winning the track races, cheerleading, to winning at the science fair, to them just being funny."

"I love it. It means the world to me." Rebecca then pulled them into a big hug as a tear silently rolled down her cheek.

First day of school, Rebecca's nerves on end as she headed off so school. "You can do this. Its just like before cheerleading or track. You'll be fine. You're a strong person." She gave herself a pep talk and went into the building. Every class was the same thing over and over. "Stand up, tell us your name, one thing about you, and how your summer was." Since Rebecca was new she had to give her name, how her summer was, and pretty much her life history. Lunch was the most difficult for her. She didn't know where to sit, so she just sat alone. She wasn't alone long though. Two people came up to her.

"May we sit here with you?" The girl asked. She had a red dress on, that went to her knees, it hugged her body, and looked great on her. She also had a pair of black heels on. She had short black choppy hair. Rebecca couldn't help but to notice that she was indeed very pretty.

"Of course. I'll move down." Rebecca scooted down a little so the girl could take a seat next to here. The boy went and sat on the other side of her. The boy a tattoo that appeared to say "Mother Love" on it, a black tank top and blue jeans with a brown belt. and also looked like he had dog tags around his neck.

"I'm Ada. Ada Wong. This is Billy Coen. You're the new girl."

"Yeah I seem to be the talk around here. Everybody wants to know Rebecca Chambers."

"Well, not a lot tends to happen here. And we're terribly sorry if we offended you."

"No, I'm use to it. You can ask me anything if you'd like."

"We heard your with the military. Is that right?"

"No. my dad is, not me. I'd like to go into the police force after school."

"Oh we see. Do you have your list of classes on you?"

"Yeah, I do." Rebecca pulled out her schedule and handed it to Ada. "Thankfully they were able to get all my credits carried over. So I could remain a senior."

"Billy and I are seniors too. With that many credits you could of have graduated three years ago here."

"They didn't tell me that."

"Oh, they won't. They just want to make themselves look good. Oh wow! Three Science Classes?"

"Yeah, guess you can call me a geek, even though back at my old school I was cheer caption, best of the track, and most popular girl around."

"Wow, Chambers your amazing. Oh look. Here all three of us have history next period together. Three of us have the last class of the day together also." Ada smiled sweetly.

After school Rebecca asked if Billy and Ada wanted to come over, so they can work on homework together and also get to know each other. They agreed to come over. "We're totally not popular at school. Sorry if this is a major downgrade on you senior year." Ada said once they were down stairs.

"Nahh, don't worry about it. I do miss all the stuff at my old school, but I'm enjoying this change. You are so nice to me, and very trusting to come over here."

"Like I said earlier, not a lot happens around here; and its nice to find another girl to hang with. I can tell you're a trust-worth person. So I knew I could trust you right away."

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled, she had gained two new friends already and it was the first day of school. Billy finally spoke; even though it was about school. Rebecca took notice at how nice his voice sounded.

"Mr. Giles said that if all three of us wanted to work together on the project we could."

"I think that's a great idea. Then we can all hang out and get to know each other, and make the best history project ever." Ada looked over a Rebecca. "What do you think?"

"Sounds great to me." Rebecca said with a happy grin. 'Maybe I will like it here.' Rebecca thought to herself.

The next day Billy was waiting for Rebecca at her locker. "Hi." he said as she approached him.

"Hey, Billy. Where's Ada?"

"Oh, she'll be here then. She always runs a little late."

"What's new? Any ideas for the history project?"

"I don't know what your thought is about it, but I was thinking either the history of horror, or of voodoo."

"Or both."

"Or both, yeah, but we do have a limited amount of pages. Not less then two and no more then ten. We also have to then make it into a speech or act it out."

"Well, then we don't want something to long. I think we should do the acting one, I had always wanted to do that."

"That's good Ada should be walking in the door right now." A few minutes later Ada came strolling up the stairs and over to her locker, which is right between Billy's and Rebecca's locker. It didn't take much for them to all meet up.

"We came up with an idea for the history project." Rebecca told Ada after she had gotten her stuff out the locker.

"Great, I'd like to hear it." Ada replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, to start off we decided to either do it on the history of horror or voodoo." Billy spoke.

"Or both, but that's up to you." Rebecca chimed in.

"Voodoo sounds cool for a report."

"And second, we'd think it would be cool to perform our report then." Billy finished up.

"I like that idea. I think we should do voodoo, it has more then the horror would."

"Voodoo it is then." Rebecca said making a check in the air with her finger.

"And doing a play would be cool too."

"And acting is a check also." Rebecca made another check mark in the air with her finger, right as the bell rang and they scurried off to their homerooms.

Rebecca's day went faster then the first day had, and plus she had known where she was going. She was enjoying not having all the attention on her for once. It gave her mind a clearness to it. 'Rebecca, Wait up!" Rebecca stopped and turned around to see Billy and Ada running up to her. Ada's heels clacked wildly as she ran. "We had tried to catch up with you, but you stormed out of art faster then a bat flies out of hell."

"Sorry. I was in a daze."

"It's fine we understand."

"Well, see you ladies later." Billy said as he jogged off.

"Where's he going?" Rebecca asked with a concerned to her voice.

"It's Tuesday, he goes to the gym every Tuesday."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. Rebecca, would you like to like to come over? My mom wants to meet you. Plus she's making spaghetti."

"Sounds great. And yeah I like spaghetti."

"Awesome. Let's go." While walking Rebecca decided since Billy wasn't there it would be a good time to ask something.

"Ada?"

"Yeah, Rebecca? What is it?"

"Are you and Billy an item?"

"Heavens no! what makes you think that?"

"Well you guys just seem so close."

"We're close, because we're best friends."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry for that mistake…I." Ada cut Rebecca off before she could finish.

"We had dated back when we were five years old."

"Why did you break up?"

"He ripped the head off of my Barbie." Rebecca looked at her with a sideways glance and questioning in her eyes. "I know its stupid now."

"No, I totally understand."

"But it was a big thing back then. Now, were just best friends."

"I understand one hundred percent."

The rest of the week came and went. Rebecca had hung out with Billy and Ada this whole week. For the weekend though she made plans to go back to California to hang out with her old friends, Jill and Claire. They were happy to see her, to find out that she has found new friends, and also hasn't forgotten them. They were just a little bummed to find out she wasn't popular in Louisiana as she was back in home. It didn't matter to them though, she was the same loving, sweet, Rebecca they had both remembered. On Rebecca's end she had learned that Jill and Claire were the two most popular girls in school; they had also gained the positions of co-captions on the cheerleading squad. She was happy and jealous at the same time. She loved her best friends to death, but she still missed everything she had to leave back in California. "You're going to need to come to Louisiana and meet Billy and Ada. You'd love them." Rebecca went on to tell all about Billy and Ada and how she even has a crush on Billy. "He's a total H.U.N.K. A gentleman, sweet, and think he might even like me."

"But what of the rule you made? The no dating one." Jill asked.

"Well were just friends now."

"And if it progresses?" Jill seemed not to be happy that Rebecca was actually happy at the fact she has found a guy worth liking.

"Then it does. I'm not worried about it." Jill gave a disgusted look and was about to speak when Claire has cut in.

"No, Just stop Jill, before you start something you can't stop. This is the first she has actually liked a guy so Chill. Will you, Jill, please!" Rebecca had never seen Claire get like that in all the time she had known to act like that. It made Rebecca begin to wonder if this was her best friend Jill all along or not. Which would be impossible, because they had been friends since fourth grade. They knew everything about each other and how they acted. 'Perhaps Jill is letting this popularity thing get to her head.' Rebecca thought. Rebecca had never let that happen to her. She loved having all the friends she could ask for. "So next weekend? You are coming to Louisiana?"

"I will be." Claire told Rebecca, with a smile and a hug. Jill nodded.

"Don't forget the lock pick when you come. I want to know what's behind that door."

Monday Rebecca went to school, she was very happy to be back in Louisiana, which she never thought she'd actually think. Ada and Bill were happy to see Rebecca once she got back. "Can't wait to get to work on this history project." Ada said once they were sitting in 6th period History class. Billy and Rebecca just nodded their heads, since Mr. Giles had started to teach his lesson. Mr. Giles was going off about the great depression and how it had been a major factor the worlds economy and who we believed anymore; which wasn't the government.

After school Rebecca had Ada and Billy over, which was starting to become a common thing. "We should get started on that report, first I just wanted to tell you next weekend my friends from California are coming over. Their names are Jill and Claire. I'd like for all of us to hang out. Maybe even a sleepover? Billy, you can join of you'd like." Rebecca told her new friends. "One time you'll have to come with me when I go to California. Show you what it's like to live in the fast lane of life."

"Sounds fun to me." Ada said.

"Great, I'll be right back." Rebecca got up off her little couch in the living room part of her basement apartment to go get her laptop. She came back and started it up. "Figured we could look up voodoo stuff awhile."

"Sounds great. We really need to get working on this." Billy spoke.

"Here's something interesting. It says 60 million people still practice voodoo worldwide. That's a lot."

"I'll say." Ada and Billy spoke in unison.

"It's mostly in Africa, the Dominican Republic, Ghana, Haiti, Togo, New Orleans, and other places in the U.S.."

"Well, I knew Haiti and New Orleans. But the other's are wow. That's a lot, same as the number of people who still do voodoo today." Ada said once Rebecca was done reading.

"That's a good way to start off a report."

"Agreed." Both girls said, and giggled for speaking at the same time. Rebecca continued to read the words on her laptop's screen.

"The largest voodoo festival in the world is held in Quida, Benin. It's a place in west Africa, in 2010 about 10,000 people attended. It's a national holiday over there. Says people gather here to dance and drum, give speeches, make animal sacrifices, and say prayers."

"What type of prayers do you think they say and to whom?" Ada asked.

"My guess, 'Dear, Mr./Mrs./Miss. Voodoo spirit please cast all my spells on the people I hate.'" Billy and Ada laughed as Rebecca mimicked prayer. "Oh, they pray to the Loa, which is the voodooist's spirit."

"Any other interesting information?" Ada asked hope was high in her voice.

"We already have a lot of interesting info.. We can get this paper wrote with no problem at all." Billy chimed in.

"That it does. Wait, here's more. A law was passed in Haiti."

"Laws are passes everywhere. Why's this one so important?"

"Turns out there's a law that makes using voodoo to 'Zombify' some one is illegal."

"Wow, that's whacked."

"Your telling me. Their Penal Code Article 249 states 'Also to be considered as attempted murder, the use of that may be made against any person of substances [i.e. "Zombie Powder"], which without causing actual death, produce a lethargic coma more or less prolonged. If after administering of such substance, the person has been buried, the act of shall be considered murder no matter what result follows."

"So other wise, make a zombie and go to jail. Do not pass go or collect $200." Billy joked.

"Pretty much." Rebecca gave the answer to the joke. "Here it also says that in voodoo religion there is two types of zombies, spiritual and chemical."

"Interesting?" Ada said as Rebecca was seriously getting into this voodoo project they were working on.

"Just listen to this now. The spiritual zombie comes from the belief that a person actually has two souls. When a person dies, the Great Soul departs from the body immediately, the Little Soul hangs out there for a few days until it realizes the body is indeed dead. During this time, a witch doctor can invoke a third spirit to the Little Soul to reanimate the corpse."

"Poor Little Soul."

"The chemical zombie comes from the use of herbs and poisons."

"Which is why they made a law about it, to many people were doing it the dirty way."

"He or she appears to die, and then is given the antidote to come back to life. The antidote contains a herb that causes amnesia and confusion. The result "Zombie" who is mentally impaired but physically functional."

"This is messed up! We are going to have the best report EVER!" Billy tried but couldn't hide his amusement.

"Rebecca!" Ada came running up. Rebecca didn't know anyone else who wore heels as much as Ada did.

"What's up?"

"This week is the fair! You should go. Billy and myself are going. When your friends come over they can come to it also."

"Sounds great. Jill and Claire should enjoy it."

"It starts tomorrow. We're going after school."

"Count me in."

"Awesome. Hey since Billy is at the gym, you want to come over?"

"Yeah, we should do that every Tuesday."

"Just girls day at my place." Ada said with a smile. "We should. Matter of fact we will." The two girls walked and talked the whole way to Ada's house. They continued to laugh and talk as they did their homework. Ada's mom was happy that Ada had made a great new friend…and that she was a girl. About nine o'clock P.M. Rebecca went home and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow..

Friday Rebecca got her basement apartment ready for her two old friend and her two new friends. She had great plans to spend the weekend. Rebecca hoped that Billy was okay with everything and spending the whole weekend with four girls. Some how she didn't think he would mind. Rebecca didn't have to wait long for Jill and Claire to get there, they were perfectly on time, as usual. She couldn't wait to take them to the fair. She knew they'd all have a blast. The food a greasy, fatting, mess, but still tasted amazing. The rides were fun too. They had rode every ride since she had been there. Rebecca also loved the lemonade that they had to, she thought it was the best thing invented since the internet. Rebecca, like she thought, seen her all of her friends having a blast. Jill was even starting to act like her old self again. 'She just needed to get away from all the stuff that she had back home' Rebecca thought.

"Any one want Smores? We have a fire pit out back." Rebecca asked once they were all back home, and changed into their pajamas. Every one agreed and they all went out back and enjoyed the smores they all made. They all talked and laughed, Billy didn't seem to even be minding all the girl stuff. Though he didn't talk much unless he had been addressed. About three A.M. in the morning they all settled down and fell asleep.

The next day Jill had remembered she brought the lock pick she had been requested to bring. She got it out of her bag and walked over to Rebecca. "Brought it like you had asked. Do we want to check out what's behind door number three."

"Yeah, sounds great, Jill." Jill went to work on trying to get it open. After endless minutes of trying to get the door unlocked; and everyone else staring over Jill's shoulder, it finally opened.

Inside the door was a room, it was covered in dust and had a table in the middle of the room. The table was round with four chairs and they were all pushed into the table in a neat orderly fashion. The table had a blood red table cloth, though faded from the amount of dust that had settled on it. In the middle of the blood red table cloth was a candle. Rebecca was the first one to walk into the room. She noticed aside from the table the walls were lined with endless bookshelves, that were filled with dust covered books. Rebecca walk over to one of the shelves and noticed that all the books were of either witch craft or voodoo, or strangely both. "Hey we could use theses for our history project." She said as she went to pick up one of the books. She noticed it wouldn't come loss, she pulled harder, it only down shifted, which was odd. What was odder was the fact that a loud squeaking noise started and one of the book shelves moved. Jill sneezed at the amount of dust that had been kicked up from the sudden movement in the room. Once the dust cleared it was clear it was a trap door, behind the door there was a stair case that lead down to some place below. It was to dark to see, so Rebecca ran out of the room and returned in a few seconds with three flashlights she had managed to find. She kept one for herself, handed another to Billy, and the last to Claire who had wanted the last one. Rebecca had lead the way down the stairs. It seemed to take forever, the stairs wound and turned. After a few endless moments they finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

Rebecca stepped into the room and let out a gasp. Her flash light and the other's flashlights reflected what looked like a tomb. "It's a huge tomb down here." Rebecca whisper, she couldn't bring herself to talk any louder, for fear of waking the dead. Their didn't seem to be any dead till the continued down the tomb and found yet another door. They opened this one ready for something to jump out at them, nothing did. The next room seemed almost like a prison and held countless numbers of dead bodies. They seen another door, hoping that the dead didn't get up and walk they kept moving on. The next room looked like a touchier chamber. Blood smeared on the walls a noose hung from a platform and chains from the wall. There was a cement slab in the middle of the floor. There was something there. It looked like another book. Rebecca couldn't stop herself. It was as if she didn't have a will power of her own. She walked over and grabbed the book. She clutched the book to her chest as if it would fall apart if she didn't, though it probably would have by the looks of it. She began walking back the way they came. The rest of the crew seemed to freaked out by all this and just followed silently, not sure what to expect. What happened next was something only a horror movie would have, a great evil was to be relished.

Once back in the first dusty room they entered Rebecca sat at the head of the round table, not seeming to mind the dust. She opened the book to a page, and began reading words off of it, what she was saying none of the other's understood it wasn't any language they had heard before. Before anyone could react or get the book out of Rebecca possession the three other girls felt an agonizing pain inside them that brought them to their knees. They also began to chant the unknown words that Rebecca was saying. Billy didn't know what was going on or what to do. He ran over to Rebecca and tired to pull the book from her grasp and depose of it, but before he could even lay a hand on the book or Rebecca, she had back handed him so hard across the face he could only stagger backwards. "Silly human boy!" A voice that wasn't Rebecca's boomed. "How dare you think you can take the power from me!"

"Re-Re-Rebecca, what is the matter with you?" Billy stammered still holding his face where Rebecca had back handed him with incredible strength.

"Still mortal! I'm not Rebecca. I have only took over this human form, along with my sisssters." The thing hissed the word sisters. Before Billy could ask anything else his hands were bound and he was being tied to a chair. He struggled, and he used all his strength to try to get out. The girls had held him down to well. He couldn't move. All four girls laughed, it wasn't their sweet loving laughs he had remembered, it was pure evil in them. "We like our new bodies, we had hoped some one would have to guts to open the doors of the tombs, everyone thought we were gone. Well, well, well." The evil thing in Rebecca gave an evil chuckle. Licking Rebecca's lips the Rebecca-thing walked over to Billy. "You two liked each other. Make's you feel better. She's struggling to fight for control, though I am much, much, much more stronger then she is. She won't be able to win. Evil will exalt again, as it should have before we were cast back into our pits of Hell."

" I won't let it!" Billy spoke to the Rebecca-thing that was standing over him.

"Oh, really boy. How do you think you will stop us? Tell me." She spoke, the harsh words cut deep. Honestly Billy had no clue what he was going to do, but he had to try something.

"Who are you? Since you not Rebecca, Jill, Claire, or Ada. What is your name?"

"Why so you want our names?"

"So I can praise you. You and your sisters. I have no chance of winning, so I will just praise you instead."

"You learn quickly mortal."

"I've been told I catch onto things more easily then most."

"That will be good when we need you for things."

"I thought so, you still have not told me your name yet. Or your sisters for that matter."

"How very ill of me Billy. I am Madame Blavatsky." She went down the line pointing at each girl. Jill was infested with Madame Kassandra, Claire with Madame Aleister Crowley, and finally Ada with Madame Alyssa Gillespie. Alyssa seemed to have less of a grip on Ada then any of the other ones. Billy found himself praying as the witches laughed at him. One minute he was praying the next he blacked out.

Monday came and as everyone thought they returned to normal Jill and Claire stayed in Louisiana. They were afraid to go home. Everyone stayed at Rebecca's and they were all on edge. Billy looked up stuff for the report, also how to save his infected friends. He had finished the project and decided that even if they were evil, they'd have the best project. Since the girls seemed to be on top of it for right now. What he didn't know was that the girl were planning to take out the whole history class.

Billy got up in front of the class and began the speech for the show they were going to put on about voodoo, still unaware of what the girls had planned. As the play went on it turned out to be great. It was the end of the play and the girl still seemed their normal selves. Then Rebecca and the others transformed into their new half. They pulled something out that looked like a white powder. 'They wouldn't of brought drugs to school would they have?' Billy thought. As Mr. Giles went to tell the girls to go to the principal they blow some of this white powder on him. He fell over as if he had just magically died. The other students got freaked out by all this and tried to bail. The girls blocked the door and as people tried to get out blow the white powder in their face. Soon everyone in the room was laying on the ground. The remaining people left were Billy and the four girls. The girls began to chant and pulled out another powder, this one was a greenish color and blow it on all the deceased people. They soon got back up and had a blank stare on their face. The girls giggled in response. Billy knew from the paper they had wrote at what exactly was happing. They had made the chemical zombies. Billy not sure what else to do…ran. He ran out of the school not looking back. He knew he shouldn't have, to keep watch on the girls, but he didn't have a choice. He got to the library and asked for the history and voodoo section the fear and looked on his face was enough to get a weird look from the librarian. Billy could have cared less. He needed to find a way to get the evil spirits out of Rebecca and the rest, before it was to late.

He found what he was looking for. It was a newspaper article dated sixty-three years ago. He read of the house Rebecca lived in and the evil that was in there. "If they had known…they wouldn't of opened the door." Billy said out loud to him. He didn't know how much longer he had, but he had to put an end to this, and he had to do it fast. He learned that the evil ended when the witches disappeared and the book was hidden, "Perhaps I can destroy the book they were using maybe it would help Rebecca and the others." He didn't want to hurt the girls, he didn't even know if he could hurt them if he had to. He took some exorcism books along with him, it was a just in case method. Last call type of thing.

He went back to Rebecca's place, the girls still weren't there. He took the book from where it sat open on the round table and ripped it apart. He thought he felt some evil dissipate, but wasn't positive. He remembered the Friday night after the fair when they had went outside. "That's it. I'll burn this yet. That should hopefully help." He went out to the fire pit and burned the remains of the book. As it was burning he didn't hear Rebecca sneaking up on him. He turned right at the last minute. Not only was Rebecca behind him, so was the other three girls, and their army of undead.

"How dare you burn that book? Didn't your teachers ever teach you it isn't nice to take much less destroy something that doesn't belong to you?"

"Destroy this!" Billy pulled the Cross out from his pocket. He shoved it in Rebecca's face, who screamed and back peddled.

"That only works with vampires, silly boy."

"Oh, really? That's to bad, since you seem to be afraid of it too."

"Girls can be really hard to figure out sometimes. Can't we." As Rebecca gave a giggle of pure evil the other three joined in.

"Yeah, ya can be; but so can guys."

"Ha, no silly mortal ones like you."

"Oh, really. You sadly mistake me then."

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess well see."

"Guess we will." Billy said with a smirk. He pulled out a bottle of water.

"Oh, little mortal boy is thirsty."

"I thought you were thirsty. Since you never stop talking." And with that comment he took the bottle of water and sprayed it all over Rebecca, the other three girls, and the zombies. The zombies seemed to melt with the touch of the water and the girls screamed in agony. "How do you like your water? HOLY!" Billy said with a sort of laugh, and finished off the bottle of holy water on the girls and the rest of the zombies. The zombies were gone before the girls could even stop screaming. It did help to relax Billy a little bit, but he still had another task on hand. He still had to save the four girls from the evil spirits inside of them.

"Our holy father." Billy started and continued his prayers. He was beginning an exorcism, when he had only seen movies and read some books about it. He knew he could do it. He knew he had to do it. He wasn't going to give up on himself or the girls that were possessed. Since Ada's tie was the weakest, he was able to cast Alyssa out easily. It went on and so forth till he came to Rebecca. She was providing a major struggle, and he could see Rebecca herself was putting up a fight. It was plainly shown in her eyes. He felt horrible for her, but didn't cut the slack on the spirit possessing her. He almost had it, and noticed the girls who had been weeping had brought themselves together and began chanting along with Billy.

With the evil spirit out of Rebecca; they closed and locked that door in the basement. They even went the length to seal the door, and cement it over. "Hopefully no one will EVER open this door again." Rebecca said with a sigh. She looked over at Billy, who pulled her into a big hug. He was happy she was alright, along with the other girls. Jill along with Claire had returned back to California. All the people that had been zombies were back to normal, they don't remember anything at all.

"Rebecca?" Ada asked with a sort of worried sound in her voice.

"Ada what's the matter?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Hardly. It was all a fog. I hope none of it happens again."

"Yeah, same here. Since the bound with Alyssa wasn't that strong I hadn't seen that much of it."

"My bound was stronger. I seen more of it then I would have liked. I felt the evilness surge within. I didn't want anything to do with it. It scared me, Ada, it really did."

"Me too. But it's over now."

"I hope so. I really do hope so."

"I don't know about you guys, but I sure could use a huge ice cream after all this. How about you?" Billy only wanted to get the tension out of the air, and also really wanted some ice cream.

"Okay, Mr. Hero. Let's go get some ice cream. It's on me though." Rebecca said to Billy.

"Oh, no its not." Billy said looking at Rebecca.

"And why not? If I may ask."

"You may ask."

"Well?"

"Because consider it a date."

"A date?" Rebecca was bewildered at the comment.

"Yeah. That's what I said. A Date."

"So your asking me out? Is that what your saying?"

"You can say that."

"Yes or no?"

"God, you two are already have a lovers quail." Ada said with a laugh as they all walked together to get ice cream.

"Yes, no, maybe." Billy grinned at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, It's a yes. It's plain out right obvious, he's just trying to play with your mind." Ada said with a sigh.

"I thought so."

"IT is a yes."

"Told ya!" Ada said and they all laugh as they walked into the ice cream place. It was like a happy ever after.


End file.
